Big Brother Is Watching You
by Tiny Teddy
Summary: Lucy's got her first boyfriend. Only thing is, Edmund and Peter aren't too happy about it...so they decide to spy on her to see what happens on her date...


"You've got a, a boyfriend?" Edmund questioned, almost amused.

Lucy blushed. "I am fifteen you know, Edmund. And besides, you went out with a girl when you were twelve!"

Edmund shrugged and turned into the Pevensies drive. "I was more, mature. And Ruby-Lou can hardly be counted as a girlfriend. All we did was hold hands and blush every time we saw each other. Fifteen year olds do more than just hold hands and blush, you realise that don't you Lucy?"

Lucy nodded. She'd never had a boyfriend before, and wasn't planning on telling any of the boys, but as she needed a lift to take her, and Susan was going to a party, Lucy supposed Edmund was her only option. She had expected this response from Edmund, who always treated her like a child, probably because she was the only sibling younger than him. Edmund had gone through several girlfriends, and so Lucy had assumed it was safe to tell him what was going on, rather than making up a story.

"Who is this boy, anyway?" Edmund sighed.

"Boy? Hardly a boy," Lucy commented, "His name's Jeffrey, he is in the year above me. My friend April introduced us. He's really cute." Lucy smiled.

Edmund sighed loudly, rolling his eyes as he parked the car. Lucy checked her watch.

"Oh gosh," she said, slamming the car door closed. "It's four o'clock. And we are going to dinner at seven! What will if wear?"she gasped.

Edmund walked up the pathway and opened the door. "Mother!" he called, "I think I need a coffee!"

* * *

"How did he ask you?" Susan squealed excitedly. Now a nineteen year old lady, Susan hadn't lost her girly, excited ways. Lucy smiled and opened her mouth, about to repeat the whole going-onings, before Edmund interrupted her.

"Gosh, again? I am going to my room, I don't want to here any more about this girly stuff. It's disgusting."

Susan smiled and the girls both giggled and then began to gossip.

* * *

"Lucy, get out of the bathroom, I can't hold any longer."

Edmund thumped on the door.

"I told you Edmund, ten more minutes, I just have to do my hair and lipstick."

Edmund sighed loudly. "Lucy, don't forget you can't get to your date without my car. And you can't drive the car!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Get out of the bathroom Lucy!"

* * *

Lucy liked the idea of going out by herself, or at least, without her siblings, but Edmund and Peter had other ideas. Edmund had called Peter as soon as he had gotten home from picking Lucy up from school, and they both agreed the only way to make sure Lucy's new "boyfriend" was reasonably okay, was to spy. Edmund dropped Lucy off on time at the fancy restaurant she was meeting Jeffrey at, but agreed to her request of parking a block away so that he couldn't embarrass her. Edmund decided this was a good idea, as he didn't want his car to be in Lucy's sight- this would give away their plan.

Spying wasn't something Edmund wanted to do, frankly he had had enough of the whole situation, but he had always been the over-protective older brother and wanted to make sure Lucy was safe. Peter met Edmund behind some bushes outside the Restaurant, and they ducked down and kept quiet until they were sure Lucy was inside the Restaurant. She was met by a taller, older looking young man, who had plenty of hair and pearly white teeth. They both sat down at a table near the window, and ordered their food.

Peter and Edmund sat in silence for a while, until Peter nudged Edmund, scaring him and almost knocking him over and whispering "Well, he isn't really that bad. Not as muscley or handsome, or royal, of course, as you and I, but he seems okay."

Edmund shook his head, "Nah, no way, not as handsome or powerful as us at all." But he spoke in an unsure tone.

Peter grinned and pushed back his hair, before flexing his muscles and comparing them to the boy behind the windows. They watched quietly once again, until Lucy and Jeffrey got up, paid and walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

Edmund elbowed Peter, who was adjusting his hair in the car behind them's window, alerting Peter of what Edmund had already noticed, the couple were heading straight towards them.

"Blimey Ed!" said Peter, "They're heading straight for us!"

Edmund shook his head and rolled his eyes, "State the obvious won't you." Edmund sighed.

Peter shrugged, and raised a finger to his mouth. "Shush, will you?" he whispered as Lucy and her boyfriend got closer.

It was too late for silence, however, as Lucy had already spotted the two.

"Pete, Ed?" she asked, squinting through the bushes. "What are you doing?"

both boys jumped up and brushed the leaves and grime of themselves. Peter raised a hand out to Jeffrey.

"Nice to meet you, Jeffrey, I'm Peter, Lucy's brother" Jeffrey didn't seem to note the fact that the two boys had just appeared from the bushes, which led both Peter and Edmund to believe his brains weren't as large as his muscles (which, Peter, from a while of observing and comparing, had decided weren't very large either).

"Yeah, nice to meet you Peter." He offered a friendly smile.

"And I'm Ed," Edmund stepped in front of Peter, making sure he wasn't left out of the conversation. Jeffrey put his hand out to shake, but Edmund just leaned in to Jeffrey, and whispered calmly- "You better watch out for my little sister. Jeffrey. Peter and I don't take any rubbish. You break her heart, and I'll break your neck."


End file.
